I will never forget
by SasukaKira
Summary: The tragic life of a young goddess. please review and tell me if you hate/love/like/dislike it.


My life had been a good one I was lost in the merriment of my birth daughter of the cod we call father I was the favorite of the two daughters and I had been set to marry a god named mark chosen by my father he had been a good choice but then he. Well I wont get into that until later my life in the heavens' was just that heaven I had a strong liking for my servants I only had two because that was all I had needed my sister soon became jealous of my bliss and soon started to hate me my relationship with father my friends and my fiancé she hated the thought of me being happy in any way she soon began to plan out her evil scheme like the witch she had become my servant and my maid found this out and came to warn me I could not believe my ears but I trusted my servant he was special to me. Even though I wish it had been a joke or a lie I was soon falling into the void of paranoia it was tearing me apart from the inside my so-called fiancé began seeming less of the nice gentleman I believed he was the others began to look at me in a different way rumors spread like wildfire not a single one had even come close to making sense but all had trusted the word of my sister and I was being cast away from social life I soon decided to leave to escape the injustice and wicked ways of my sister .

I chose for my servant to come along the maid say she would cover for my absence in the time being so I ran away only to be caught my sister and her slanderous ways she had me thrown in a cell to await trial of what I wasn't sure but I would never be able to find out. Like a witch trail I was unable to defend myself in any way I was proven guilty by word of my sister and to be drowned in the sea of darkness the worst possible punishment. All who stood before me former friends and new enemies voted for my death. I was brought out to the dock tied to a cross in the bear minimum of clothing soon my fiancé arrived but he only urged them on furious he came over to me "I have hated you since the beginning this was all an act" he just wanted the power of my family and nothing more I could not stand for that I screeched that almost halted time the sheer anger with in my soul echoed through out the world. I was soon dumped into the water sinking to the near bottom almost immediately unable to breathe unable to move being held under by something heavy the dark waters let in no sunlight my eyes where better off closed no sunlight reached me as I awaited the inevitable the waters were harsh and frigid when I tried to move I was forced away by a strong current as I began to lose consciousness I swore to get revenge on my sister and my now ex fiancé darkness overtook me I could no longer stand the pain everything else after that was hazy and I was unable to recall most of anything.

I woke on a beach most likely far out in the next dimension my maid stood by me attempting to wake me as my servant began to find food "is she alive" he asked "yes but barely" she replied I tried to move but my body was to numb and frozen I couldn't even open my eyes I went unconscious again in attempt to recover my strength waking once more near a fire that burned strong like my fury my maid soon greeted me with her usual good morning speech as I blinked a few times in attempt to make my sight less blurry "wh—wh-" I tried to speak but no voice would come out it has been sore from lack of drinking water for about five days that I had been out "your safe that's all that matters" that's all she said before handing me a canteen of water which I almost downed in three seconds flat satisfying but not soothing "please relax your still hurt" my servant insisted " you need to be rested we will be leaving soon" I stared at him not wishing to sound like an idiot if my voice wouldn't come out right. Please drink more water my maid demanded in her mother like voice tired-ness swept over me once more to be rudely awoken by my servant "we must leave now" I tried to stand o but my legs wobbled under the pressure it was not used to walking it had been seven days he held my arm to help me steady myself and we began to head in the direction of the mountain in the center of the island "we must hurry " he said in a scared tone I listened and followed "your sister knows your alive we must leave now" to the ground land I assumed the safest place for me but I really didn't like the sound of that and stared at him pleadingly "its your only choice" he said sadly . And we were off to the peak of the mountain unable to stop for a rest but it wouldn't be optional I was on the run.


End file.
